Secret Lover
by Harry potter Goddess
Summary: Harry has been dreaming of a lover. But how can he find his lover, when his lover, doesn't realise their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ppls this is your _

_Reasonably Trusted Chief Semi Evil Minion Who Is Mostly Devoted To the Evil Overlord but Is Completely Devoted To Sparhawk and the Continuation of the Series and Is Willing To Perform Certain Forms Of Torture To Gain Said Continuation and, Finally, Also Has Special Privileges _

_Rather long isn't it, hehehehehehehe. Pure Evil. I am a minion of the Fiery Goddess of Ice, who is my Evil Overlord/Goddess. Though she is considering becoming overlady. Maybe you could review and tell me which you think is better. _

_I would also like to introduce my invisible friends (which only I can see, hehehehee) Beclyn and Squatch. _

_Beclyn: I am Beclyn, for those to dumb to figure that out. This is my being who I posses to right my evil fan fiction, hehehehe. I conveniently find sugar packets (owned by cafe's) and force them down her throught (is that how one spells it?). Anyway, her weird wrightings can be totally blamed on me, for I am her source of evil. _

_Squatch: and I am Squatch. I am the part of her weird imagination that comes up with evil plots. I also tell her when she is being stupid, or when her plots aren't going to work. I conveniently am able to pretend I am not there, when she feels the need to attack my with her evil string of Squatch. I cannot make any sense what so ever, as that is against all my beliefs. _

_Me: is it just me, or are you to being awfully formal about all this introduction? _

_Beclyn: great spelling there chief minion. _

_Me: that Chief semi-evil minion who is... _

_Squatch: this could take a while. I'll just write the story, while they argue._

_

* * *

When you cry I wipe away all of you tears, _

_When you scream I fight away all of you fears_

* * *

Harry looked down at his books with a sigh. It was 1:30 in the morning and he had been reading his potions books for hours, trying to make sense of it all. All the information swarmed inside his head, yet he couldn't hold onto one single thought. None of this made sense to him. How was anyone supposed to try and remember the exact ingredients for the Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia cure? How was he supposed to know the ingredients when he couldn't even pronounce the name of it? 

He closed the book, thinking he might go to bed, and continue his work in the morning. He walked slowly up to the dormitory, passing a couple of students, who seemed to be falling asleep against their books. He dragged his feet up the stairs, and practically leaned against the door to get it open. He flopped onto his bed, and took off his glasses. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body, and after a few minutes fell asleep.

"_Do you really think that you can escape?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You know me, you always have."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_In your heart, you have always known I was the part missing, the other half. You have just never fully understood."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To warn you. Someone I know is plotting against you."_

"_Why, who, how do you know this?"_

"_I cannot tell you."_

"_Why?"_

"_I am sorry. Until you understand this emotion, I can do nothing to protect you. My real being has yet to realise these emotions as well."_

"_How can you be talking to me then?"_

"_I am simply his subconscious. I have been noticing this change for many months. I must go; if I stay much longer my being will become aware of this conversation. The outcome could be disastrous."_

"_Wait!"_

Harry woke with a start. He looked around him, his vision blurred. Everyone else in the room appeared to be asleep, and at peace. Ron was snoring lightly. It still seemed dark. He looked at his watch and groaned. It was only 2:30. He had been asleep for barely and hour. He silently cursed the spirit, conscience thingy, whatever it had been. How was he supposed to get any rest when something was telling him his heart was incomplete? Sighing, he laid back down. Well, he knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now, no matter how tired he was. No real point in just laying here waiting for the sun to come up. He decided he might as well go for a walk. He reached over to his trunk, trying to find his invisibility cloak, so that he would be found out, while walking, when his hand touched something leathery. Looking down, he saw Dobby, His big eyes wide with joy.

"Is Harry Potter alright?" Dobby asked, looking concerned. "Harry Potter was talking in his sleep, and you is very pale, sir."

"I'm fine." Harry answered sitting up. "What are you doing in here Dobby?"

"Dobby was cleaning, sir, when he hears noises. He walks in here and finds Harry Potter talking in his sleep. Was Mr Potter having nightmares sir?"

"No-not really. It's kind of hard to explain." Harry thought for a moment. "Dobby, would you be able to do something for me?"

"Anything sir," Dobby squealed delightedly, as always extremely pleased to be of any help to Harry.

"I was wondering whether you would be able to keep an eye out. See..." Harry paused for a moment. He decided to tell Dobby about the dream. If there was anyone e could trust not to make fun of him it was Dobby. "My dream was kind of weird, Dobby. There was this voice telling me that its owner had a crush on me. I know this sound a bit stupid, but would you be able to keep an eye out and tell me if you see anyone who seems to be acting weirdly. Do you know what I mean?"

"Dobby would be honoured, Sir" The elf seemed almost overwhelmed with the idea of helping Harry. "Dobby will find Harry Potters lover, so that Harry Potter can find true love." His eyes seemed to be filled with tears of joy.

"Dobby, have you perchance been reading or watching any romances lately?"

Dobby smiled, and then with a loud crack, disappeared. Harry looked around. What could he do now? Should he tell Ron, and Hermione? That question was an almost immediate no. They would never let him live it down. He decided just to keep it quiet, at least until he figured out whom he's "lover" was. Searching his trunk he found his invisibility cloak and as quietly as possible left the room. Slipping outside the common room, Harry wound his cloak tight around himself. He started walking, letting his feet go where they wished while he pondered on the possibilities. It couldn't be Hermione, she was now in a very deep relationship with Victor Krum, and probably wasn't Cho, they hadn't really talked since fifth year. But who could it be? The more he pondered the more puzzling the whole ordeal became.

He feet, working on their own, eventually found Harry at the "Room of Requirement". Harry looked up, as he realised where he was. Why on earth had he come here? Surprisingly the door was slightly ajar. Someone was already here. Frowning slightly, Harry peaked inside. The room seemed completely empty. Opening it slightly more, Harry was shocked to see that his worse enemy (at this school at least), Draco Malfoy, sitting on a single chair weeping. Harry was filled with conflicting emotions. Hate, for everything this little creep had done to him, Curiosity, for why was Malfoy crying, and finally, a small bit of sympathy. This last emotion confused him the most, why on earth was he being sympathetic towards this piece of shit? This bastard had been making his life miserable from the moment they became enemies. Still, Malfoy did seem to be in a lot of pain, emotionally. It baffled Harry as to why this stuck up, cocky boy could be upset. His grades were okay, he was being as mean as ever, nothing really nig had happened. His father had been in Askaban for nearly a term now. Why be crying over that now.

Harry considered turning around and just walking away, but his feet wouldn't let him. He continued to stare at the blonde boy, as he wept. After many minutes, seeming to sense he was not alone, Malfoy stood up, at turned towards the door. There were some people who could cry without looking to bad, but malfoy obviously wasn't one of them. His face was tear streaked, and blotchy. Without knowing why,Harry took off his invisibilitycloak, and walked into the room.Dracosaw Harry and quickly wiped away his tears with one hand, while reaching for his wand with his other. Normally Harry would also have pulled out is wand, but in Malfoys current state he didn't think he would much of a threat.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy tried to look his normal cocky self, but was failing miserably. Tears still flowed from his eyes, and he hiccuped from all his sobbing. Harry still feeling sympathetic, took a moment to regain himself.

"Just wandering what the little cry-baby was up to?" he replied, although his comment was half-heartedly made. Malfoy also seemed to see that Harry was in here to fight, and lowered his wand with a sigh.

"Get lost Potter, this is none of your business." he turned and sat back down on his chair. he slumped over. Harry walked inside the room, unsure of what he was doing. It would have been wise to just leave, but his feet seemed to have a will of their own.

"I didn't know you knew how to get into this place?" he said conversationally. "I personally would a picked a more cheerful setting though."

" Get lost Potter." Malfoy said from between clenched teeth. His head was in his hands and his shoulders shook from the sobbing. " **Get Away From Me!**" He screeched and suddenly stood up, and threw his chair at Harry, who ducked just in time. Harry fled from the room, and ran back to the common room.

* * *

_Squatch: you are getting sleepy; you are slowly losing your will to do anything except my will. When you see the review, button thingy, you will have a compelling urge to write a review._

_Me: Gack, what are you doing! Me-wanted-write-"_

_Beclyn: our evil minion seems to be experiencing some technical difficulties (which conveniently can only be cured by reviews). Those who give review to the needy (like us) will be rewarded by compliments, while those who don't will be either poked to death, or paper-cutted to death, hehehehehehe. Ahem, please review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: HEHEHEHEHEHE i took over the keyboard again._

_Squatch: NOOOOOOOO! you have to help me Beclyn. She's just finished reading Snarry's and Smuts! Only Hell knows what she's going to write!_

_Beclyn: I am afraid to, but...ummmm_

_Squatch: what is the point in stalling? it only make people angrier when they find out the news._

_Beclyn: If you remember correctly, in the last chapter i told the lovely viewers that i was responsible for Evil minions writings. It would be, kind of self-contradictory if i start trying to stop her writing._

_Squatch: blank look self? contradictory? Auto-Whati?_

_Beclyn: bangs head on table repeatedly I"M SURROUNDED BY INBECILES! What is a poor invisible person to do?_

_Squatch: blinks oh, no, she been writing qhile we were talking!_

_me: Twas true, and while you too were talking, i've managed to construct a horror beyond all possible horrors!_

_B/S: oh god, what's she written._

_me: heehehehehehe! oh, by the way, i am curios to know who "me" is. they sent me a review. I hate not knowing ppl. sigh. it's probably someone who already wrote me one, and just wants the next chapter._

_Beclyn: and i am still trying to figure out whether they were givingus a complement or insult. anyone with information concerning this peronell please call 000!_

_Squatch: your an idiot._

_Beclyn: I'll show you idiot. Imaginary paper appears hehehee, die now die!_

_Me: i suppose i should warn you, this chapter has SMUT, and ORGY'S. don't watch this if your parents are around. i suppose it isn't really all that bad, but oh well. anyway yeeeessssss. it is sickening. meheeeeeeee._

* * *

All through that day, Harry thought about his encounter with Malfoy. But the more he thought about it the less clear it seemed to be. What baffled him more was the fact that Malfoy didn't even seem different than he normally was. He was being stuck-up, cocky, and downright cruel, yet the image of his weeping form was still stuck in Harry's mind. Could it be, that he had imagined it? No, it was far to real, and besides, there had been tiny hints throughout the day to prove it. At breakfast, once or twice Malfoy had looked over at him, and stared for a couple of seconds. Whenever this happened Harry would notice a weird look in his eyes. Almost a longing, as though what had happened had been something he had wished for. 

The day however didn't seem to be getting any better. His first two periods were spent in Potions where Snape, immediately questioned Harry on the ingredients for the Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia cure. Of course, only having had another two hours sleeps since the Draco incident, Harry could not even remember the pronunciation of half the word. He noticed, even in his half stupor that Snape seemed to be tired as well, but that unfortunately didn't make him less mean. Once again he was given detention, and once again Hermione looked disapprovingly at him. When he had come down for breakfast that morning she had noted the deep bags underneath his eyes with concern, but unfortunately for Harry that concern had soon transformed into censure, due to his bad mood. Sighing Harry went of with Ron and began to mix the potions together to form a cure for head lice. As usual Snape walked over and criticised their potion saying that it was far to runny, and as usual, both Harry and Ron were grinding their teeth in anger. To be perfectly honest there concoction was almost as good as Hermione's, while Crabbe and Goyle's was spurting small chunks of their ingredients at them.

"You know, if I become an Auror, I swear I will capture him and give him to the ministry of magic." said Ron angrily. "They could probably use someone to fill up the space that was left by Sirius-" Ron stopped himself, looking at Harry. Harry looked down at the cauldron silently. Even though it had been a while, Harry still felt a tug at his heart whenever anybody mentioned Sirius. He furiously wiped his eyes, refusing to let anybody see his tears.

By the end of the day, Harry was practically crawling his way to the dormitory, with exhaustion. Without bothering to take off his clothes he laid down on the bed. He was closely followed by Ron, who also slumped onto the bed. Groaning he rubbed his side. They're last period had been Care of Magical Creatures, where they were forced to collect the melancholy-inducing treacle, made from the Glumbumble. It was awfully tedious work and often during the lesson one or two students were taken away, howling in depression.

"Mate, if we have to deal with those fucking creatures again, I'm going off sick," said Ron. He himself had been one of the people affected by the treacle. "I swear it was almost as bad as the Dementors. I don't know why any one else would want to take that stuff."

Harry looked over at Ron. "Well mate if one was as happy, as Hermione is smart, then I think I could understand. Imagine not being able to stop smiling, even when something terrible happens.

"Yeah, well I think I wouldn't mind that." Ron yawned widely. "S'pose we'd better get to sleep, we've got CMC again tomorrow." he closed his curtains. "Night mate."

Harry slowly drifted off to sleep. He started to dream of all the men in his year. They were all naked and having an orgy. Harry felt disturbed. He had known for a bit over a year that he was gay, but he had never had a dream like this. Seamus and Dean were together, slowly moving in rhythm. And next to them was Ron and Neville, which was a much more disturbing site. Ron was having an orgasm, while Neville sucked his much extended erection. Then he notices that there were women as well. Hermione was bent on all fours, crying out in pleasure, while Fred Weasley's fast moving dick, moved in and out of her. And there was Parviti with George. Harry looked down and saw his own naked body. He looked around feeling left out. He needed to be a part of this. He looked around for someone to join, but everyone seemed to be too occupied. Suddenly he gasped. Someone was behind him, and had gripped his dick. The person's own penis was pressed up against his ass. Harry moaned with pleasure as the person rubbed their hand along his hardening dick. Wanting to know whom his giver of pleasure was, he turned around.

To his anger his dream changed before he got the chance. When he looked around he was in a different room. In front of him was Snape, in his full clothing.

"Master, what is it you wish me to do?" he drawled, looking up at Harry. Harry realised he was having one of his visions. He was Lord Voldemort, and Snape was talking to him.

"You have been doing well Severus." Harry said, his face pulling into a smile. "Luscious is finally understanding his position. He is angry beyond belief at what yo have done, but is learning his place. I doubt he will disobey me again; after all he cares much for his son and wife. He wouldn't want you to continue."

"Thank you my lord. But if I may say, I do find it hurtful to myself to perform these tortures. I would never dream of disobeying you, but perhaps you could find someone more suited for this job."

Harry felt a twinge of anger. "No, I don't think so Severus. The fact that it is you, who does this, hurts Luscious all the more. I need him." He held out his hand and lifted the potions teacher up. "Now you must return. Don't do anything to the Malfoy boy until I say so."

Harry woke up, and looked around. Thankfully he was in his dormitory. Harry looked down and swore. His first dream had given him a wet bed. He hoped out, and grabbed his wand, casting a spell to clean up the muck. Despite the fact that no one was awake, Harry still blushed. All of the people in this room had been in his dream, and in quite embarrassing positions.

He thought for a few minutes about the second dream. It explained why Mafloy was crying. He was being hurt, and by his favourite teacher. Snape. He may be working for Dumbledore, but he couldn't hurt the students. He had to tell Dumbledore.

* * *

_me: seeing as beclyn is busy giving squatch the paper cut of a life-time, i suppose it is up to me._

_GIVE REVIEWS OR I WILL UNLEASE THE HORRORS OF ALL THE WORLDS UPON THEE, AND I SHALL SMITE THE WICKED WHERE THEY STAND!_

_Beclyn: stops attacking Squatch isn't that a mixture between some bible lineand Shakespeare?_

_Me:...REVIEW!_


End file.
